This invention relates generally to injection moulding and more particularly to an electrically heated manifold system in an injection moulding structure. Especially, this invention is concerned with the connection of the electrical heating body of the electrical heated manifold system to an electrical power supply.
It is well-known to have the electrical heating body of an electrically heated manifold system in an injection moulding structure connected to the electrical power supply by using self-adhesive, preferably pressure sensitive, tape, wrapped around the respective overlapping ends of the electrical heating body and the electrical power supply at the electrical connection. However, wrapping tape is time consuming on the one hand. On the other hand, the tape, usually of thermoplastics material, suffers from ageing due to e.g. temperature cycling which could yield malfunction of the system. Furthermore, disconnecting the electrical heating body from the electrical power supply, e.g. for maintenance purposes, is rather elaboreous and unattractive since the tape and also the connected ends are rather sticky from the selfadhesive of the tape.